Individuals are often asked to provide personal documents and information in connection with receiving various goods or services, entering various transactions, or generally providing the information to another entity (e.g., the government). The personal information may include government issued identification documents (e.g., drivers' licenses, social security numbers, birth certificates, passports, state identifications, etc.), other government documents (e.g., tax forms, property deeds, etc.), employment forms (e.g., résumés, tax forms, pay stubs, school transcripts, etc.), biometric data (e.g., fingerprints, voice samples, retina scans, facial image data, etc.), passwords, personal identification numbers (“PINs”), other personal information (e.g., mother's maiden name, date of birth, height, weight, answers to security questions, etc.), or a combination thereof. Often times, individuals are asked to provide verified information and documents their identities with a second party involved in the transaction, be it another individual, a group of individuals, a commercial entity, or a government entity.
Providing this information and documents may become cumbersome and/or overly burdensome depending on the amount of documents needed and whether the documents need to be verified as authentic. For example, in certain transactions, an individual may be required to present a driver's license, a birth certificate, and a social security card. This requires that the individual locate (or order) each document, which may require multiple trips to document storage and production facilities (e.g., a first trip to a government office to order a birth certificate, a second trip to a bank safe deposit box to retrieve a social security card, etc.). These issues may be further magnified in situations where the person or entity is entering into a series of repeated transactions or a multiparty transaction, wherein each transaction requires a different combination of documents and information.